The Diary of the Noahs
by Quraina
Summary: Debitto loathes Tyki, he hates him more than anyone else. But does he really? And what does Tyki feel about him? Read and find out!  This is my first fan fiction ever, so please read and review. I want to know your opinions!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this :P**  
><strong>Warning: Debitto has a dirty mouth... And this contains some violence. But just a teeny-weeny little bit ^^<strong>

Chapter One

_Which is a mess of crazed fangirls that ain't girls, forks, and brains being gobbled upon._

Er, well... Hello there. Or somethin' like that.  
>This is Debitto writin'. In a diary. Yeah, you heard me, dumbass. A fuckin' diary.<p>

It's my first time writin' something girlish like this (damn, girlish – I really really hate that word), but I think it's needed actually. No, I don't need to be girlish! Idiot! I said (wrote... meant... whatever) that I need to write down my thoughts, cause my mind is a fuckin' wreck right now! And it's his fault, **his fukin fault**!  
>And yes, I do spell fuck without a C!<p>

Okay okay, need to calm down now... Deep breaths, or your brain will explode, as Road always says. Wait what?

… Whatever. Let's finally get to the point, to the very fuckin' reason I'm writin' this shit. It's cause of that one-man force of idiocity, or however the fuck you spell it, the very core of this family's stupidity. The idiot, Tyki Mikk!

I hate him! I wish that he had never been born! No, wait... too small amount of suffering and pain.  
>I wish that he had been born in a torturing chamber! I want to rush his head into a wall, rip his brain out and fuckin' gobble on it like a crazed fangirl! And no I'm NOT A FUCKIN' GIRL!<p>

That, my so-called friend, is why I'm writin' all this bullcrap. Cause Tyki, well, he's an ass! He's always smiling at me, in that superior sort of way, and he does his best to irritate me! Yesterday he bumped into me so that I almost fell over, and he calls me names in whatever the fuck language he speaks! He just does it so that I can't say anythin' back!  
>And at dinner he ruffled my hair. He fuckin' ruffled my hair! It's <strong>my<strong> hair, god dammit, and it's not his to touch!

No-one, I repeat, NO-ONE touches neither my hair nor me freely. Without punishment, that is. Like the fork I tried to stick into Tyki's eye... Too bad it missed.

Jasdero is the only exception to this rule. Cause, heck, he's me after all.

But Tyki, he's just an ass. An ass, I say. Leave me and my hair alone for once, or die and do us all a favor!

The others are starting to give me strange gazes now, I think it's cause I snapped the pencil in half, so I think I should stop. It's probably safer that way, anyway...

So. I hope I won't have to write again, cause it's a pain in the ass, but since my head still is all fucked up (or rather, a mess of forks, traps, revenge and kill kill kill Tyki) I think I'll have to write again. Fuck.  
>Wisely is definitely staring quite weirdly at me now, so bye! Or whatever!<p>

**A/N**  
><strong>Such a short chapter! It looked much longer when hand-written . Oh well...<strong>  
><strong>What did you guys think? Please read and review, I want to know your opinions! Thanks on forehand :)<br>But no flames please... They're full of hate . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or any of its characters. Surprised? :P**

Chapter Two

_Which is full of unnecessary giggling, plans, and failed maiming._

Good morning, diary! Hee!  
>This is Jasdero writing again. This time, it's because a big big problem popped up hee!<p>

The problem in question is about Debitto... And Tyki-pon, in some ways.  
>Debi seems to have gone quite mad, I mean worse than usual hee. Yesterday, when we were watching TV, Debi tried to chop off Tyki-pon's arm with a cleaver just because they reached for the controller at the same time and their hands met for a nano-second or so. Just don't ask me where he got the clever from, or why he brought it with him hee...<p>

And as Debi tried to maim Tyki-pon, the bowl with chips slipped off the table and landed on Wisley-kun's head, who already had a migraine hee... Poor poor Wisley-kun had to rest in his room for the rest of the evening, hee.

Anyhow what I'm trying to say is that Debi is acting strange! Why try to chop off someone's arm just because they happened to touch each other? I sure hope Debi never gets that angry on me, hee... Debi can be pretty scary sometimes...

So, I decided to investigate hee! To ask around and come to an answer to the questions why Debi is angry and how I can make him stop being angry.

I started off directly with asking Road! She's always so helpful hee. And she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, that "They're in love, of course! Haven't you noticed?", which shocked me a little, hee. I didn't know that people who were in love always tried to kill each other, or at least, that one of them tried to kill the other hee... That seems a bit strange, and when I said so, Road answered that "They just don't know how to (ecs..? ex? esxpresse?)* their feelings!

Road is always so kind, she explains things so that I can understand hee. So we decided to make a plan. A plan to make them realize their feelings for each other, which cannot go wrong!

… But we haven't started working on it yet...

Anyway I believe that we'll work something out! With Road on my side, I'm sure we'll make Debi and Tyki-pon happy hee!

I have to go start working on our plan, so I'll stop writing for now. See you soon, hee!

*Road told me that it's spelled "express", the strange word she said earlier. She's very educated, isn't she? Anyway, bye hee!

**A/N**

**It was really fun writing this, Jasdero is so cute ^^Hope you enjoyed!**

**Same as last chapter: no flames please! They hurt ;(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own -Man, or any of the characters. You should now that by now :P**

Chapter Three

_Which is far too full of questions, stupidity, and headaches caused by the latter._

Greetings, random paper. This is Wisely writing, and I'm going to rant about the utter idiocy of most parts of my family. (but I have to admit that it's pretty amusing...)

All this weird party is talking about nowadays is Debi's and Tyki's eventual relationship. What the heck?

Why is everybody suddenly being so... fanatically enthusiastic about them?

Yeah yeah, I've heard the stories... Road saying "They have to realize their feelings for each other!" Sure. As if you care, you just want to sit back and laugh at the play you started yourself... I know you by now, sister, and I know your ways.

But anyhow, even if it is true – that they secretly are in love – why is suddenly so many people involved in this? Shouldn't Tyki and Debi, you know, fix it themselves? Even if they are in love, and I'm not interested in however they are or not, shouldn't they be the ones most involved in this?

Oh no, not at all. They're just side characters in this mess. And who's the leader in all of this? Guess three times.

As per usual, Road is the one starting the mess, controlling everyone else, and laughing the most in the end. I should've gotten used to it by now, I guess...

Anyhow, my point in all this ranting is 1. Questioning my fellow Noah's sanity. 2. Wondering why so many are involved in trying to fix Tyki's and Debi's relationship. 3. Wondering why no-one realizes that Road is controlling them. And 4... Okay, I admit, I lied earlier. I am a little bit curious about whenever Tyki and Debi are in love. But just a little bit. A teeny-weeny little bit. And I won't help Road out, because that would spoil all the fun. We can't have that, now can we?

Well, well. I'll just be observing for a while now (observing = not doing anything unless I have to), and trying not to be involved more than I already am. It would be a pain if Road started bugging me to help her out, so I'll just... keep quiet. Watch. Note. I'll leave the rest to the others.

Goodbye, random paper which served me so well. I'll be leaving you now. (Under protection, of course – what if the others found this?)  
>Well then. Bye-bye!<p>

/Wisely

PS.  
>Damn, I got a headache of all this ranting... Or maybe of all this stupidity..?<p>

**A/N**

**Wisely's diary! You didn't see that one coming, did you? :P**

**I hope you didn't, cause even I didn't know... I thought I'd write for someone else... Oh well. I'll update again soon, so - see you! :)**

**And please, no flaming... They're full of hate... And flames...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own DGM or any of the characters! And we're lucky that I don't!**

**Warning: Same as chapter one – Debi has a dirty mouth ^^**

**Hell, it feels like I haven't updated in forever... Maybe I haven't, I can't remember when I last did... Oh well... Here's chapter four!**

**This one is for you, 1Q84, with 50 % more Debi! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four

_Which is a maze of wretched notebooks, curses, and rage._

Yeah, as I predicted, I'm back to writin' again. And things has, if possible, gotten even worse! Even fuckin' worse! Can you believe that?

Oh, I forgot to say – it's Debitto writin' again. But you hopefully got that part without me sayin'...

Where were I? Oh yeah, things have seriously gone out of fuckin' hand. Tyki, that bastard, hasn't gotten a millimeter better than last time. He still calls me strange names and whatever. And, what's worse, everyone seems to be standing on his side. Hey, he deserved what he got! (which was a fork very close to his eye, and almost one arm less.)

And, what's even worse than all this shit – everyone has gone batshit insane! Totally fuckin' mad!

Suddenly, as if someone pressed a button (maybe someone did and that's the problem... if that's the case, I'll fuckin' kill that someone) everyone started running around with notebooks and asking questions all the time. And the very worst thing – here comes the bomb – is that they're askin' **me** about **Tyki**! WHAT THE HELL?

Why in the holy mother of ass are they askin' me about-about **him**? It's not just any questions either, it's like "Hey Debitto! What do you like the most about Tyki?" NOTHING! "Debi, are you sure you hate Tyki that much?" HOW CAN I NOT BE SURE? "Don't you think you should think things over?" WHAT IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT? **RAAAGE!**

… Yeah, that's what I'm feelin' like at the moment. Everyone has gone insane. And I feel like I'm goin' insane too, if this goes on...

Heck, even Jasdero is clinging to me, askin' about that ass (I can't even bear to say his fuckin' name anymore...)

Now that I think about it, Dero was one of the first ones starting to ask questions... Hell, I'd bet my ass that it was Road who talked him into doin' it! _She_ pressed that damned button!

Always when I ask Dero about Road nowadays, he's like "Road is so kind hee! She's so good at explaining things for me!" Hey, wasn't that my role before? Translating too complex sentences into simple and primitive ones?

… Okay okay, I get the point. I suck at bein' an older brother.

Right, new plan. Spend a tidbit less time tryin to kill T-T-Ty-that ass! and some more time together with Dero. If I can stand him while he's holding that notebook, that is... And I might as well threaten Road to "keep the fuck away from Dero!" so that he doesn't have to be anymore brainwashed... And maybe threaten to kill her, just a little bit...

Oh well. I'll try, at least.

Well then – goodbye, probably (sadly) not for the last time, so – I'll see ya.

**A/N**

**Another chapter, as promised! I hope you liked it :)**

**And thanks, everyone, for the reviews! I'm happy for every single one! I try to answer all of them too ^^**

**I'll try to update again soon, as usual, so – see you later :)**

**(And until then, no flames please! ;( They make me sad...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of -Man!**

Chapter Five

_Which contains unconfessed feelings, idiots and oh, I forgot, more idiots_.

And so, I give in to the urge to start writing myself and write down my thoughts on a piece of paper.

My name is Lulu Bell, one of the few Noahs that still is trying to keep out of this whole lovey-dovey thing between Debitto and Tyki. Notice "trying". Even if I try to stay out of it, since I don't like to survey people's private lives and try to give them some room, I can't help but hear about all that's been happening lately. Since almost all other Noahs keep talking about it, it's hard not to know about it, and I really hope people are getting back to their right minds soon. Seriously.

These last days have been so weird...

I know that Tyki is in love with Debitto, it's painfully obvious that he is, but it seems like Debitto simply can't get it. I have no ideas about what he's thinking, what theories he might have about why Tyki always is close to him and smiling at him, but it's clear that he takes it the wrong way.

Anyhow, I could understand if Road started this whole thing out of concern for her uncle's feelings, but... She didn't. If it was that way, I might've helped her out, but as it is now, she simply wants to have fun. And that's a totally different thing.

At this moment, I seriously feel like throttling her, or perhaps borrowing Debittos cleaver, and send her to the depths of hell – or wherever we Noah go when we die – but that's overreacting a bit. That's something Debitto would try to do, if he knew that Road was the ringleader, and immediately getting murdered in a very bloody way by Sheryl. He'd do anything to protect his precious Road.

Going back to Debitto and Tyki – as it is now, I don't think Tyki realizes how much we're all affected by this. Hey Tyki, why not just confess and get it over with? You've been in love with him for ages, so why don't you simply tell him?*sigh* I don't understand him... He probably doesn't realize that the whole family is affected by this, and tries to keep it a secret – and fails epically. Poor guy.

As time goes by, I'll just keep quiet and let them fix this themselves. It's a private matter – or at least, as private as it can be in this family – and I think we ought to leave them alone.  
>That was all for this time.<br>Goodbye.

**A/N**

**I agree with Lulu – such weird days... Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! I'll keep working hard, so don't flame me D:**

**And reviews please! They are love! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of DGM!**

Chapter Six

_Which includes a lot of screaming, wardrobes, and a revealed phobia._

Good evening. This is Skinn, and I have decided to write about my attempts to bring this soap opera to an end. Read "soap opera" as "the hysterical enthusiasm about Tyki and Debitto". Because hysterical, that's what all this is. You all already know about the "hate which is actually love"-story so I won't bother explaining it, since it's giving me a headache just by thinking about it. I pity Wisely, hearing all the others fucked up thoughts all the time. Cause he **can** hear them, it doesn't matter what he says.

It's bad enough just hearing them talk - "It's so cuuute!" "Should we help them out?" "Will they realize their love in the end?"

Now please excuse me while I go vomit.

Anyhow. So, since at least **I** want all this to end, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I decided to give it a shot and try to stop it. I know at least Lulu Bell is on my side, but I'm not so sure about the others. In any case, I thought since everyone said that "They just need to realize their true feelings!", why not give them some time together so that they can finally figure it out?

So when I saw my chance, as they both were walking through a room and happened to meet at the middle, I wasted no time. I grabbed them both round the middle, threw them into a wardrobe (which was the closest thing with a lock on big enough to contain a scrawny teenager and a fully grown man) and locked the door.

There was a few moments complete silence, as if they needed time to realize what had actually happened, and then hell broke out. At least on Debittos side.

It turned out that he had a phobia for dark, cramped places, just as the place I had just locked him into.

I could actually hear him breathe in, and then came a roar which sounded like it had come from some ancient creature living in the deepest places of hell.

I hadn't really expected that. If Debitto hadn't been locked up in a wardrobe in that moment, I might've been scared. And that was how I learned that there was a fragment of truth in the things Jasdero said.*

Anyhow, as Debitto was wreaking havoc inside the wardrobe, I kinda felt sorry for Tyki, having been locked in with the maniac like that.

I could only hope that he didnt get in the way for Debittos kicks.

God knows what Tyki sees in that madman...

Anyway, as Debitto was hitting and kicking the door and was screaming at the top of his lungs – which is a thing not to be underestimated – I realized that I probably shouldn't be standing there when the door gave in. So I hurriedly went to the kitchen instead.

It was apparently in the last second, since as soon as I stepped into the other room, there was a loud **BANG!** and something – probably the wardrobe door – flew across the room and crashed into the wall at the opposite side of the room.

Then I hears the sound of someone tearing up the stairs and crashing in a door upstairs. Probably Debitto, only too happy to get away from the wardrobe – and Tyki.

As you can see yourself, everything turned out to be a complete failure.

I can only wonder what the Earl will say when he sees his living room...

*This is referring to Deros comment in chapter two, "Debi can be pretty scary sometimes..."

**A/N**

**So! Another chapter completed! If you see any spelling mistakes, please forgive me... I really should be studying for an exam right now, so this was done in a hurry :/**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'd be happy if you took your time and wrote a review, it's always so fun to read them :)**

**And no flames please! Constructive criticisms, go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM!**

Chapter Seven

_Which has both nightmares and madness, and eventual disemboweling._

Hello diary, hee!  
>This is Jasdero! I've returned again hee!<p>

I will be writing about the great big happening in this family, and its consequences! (Road helped with the spelling)  
>This time I'm also wondering if Skinn has joined our side, since he was trying to help Debi and Tyki-pon out yesterday!<p>

But sadly, it didn't work out so well hee... The only result was that Debi started having nightmares about wardrobes, and got mad over the fact that he missed the "perfect chance to kill Tyki" hee... As it is now Debi's both angry at himself **and** Tyki-pon hee!  
>No good hee!<p>

When I tried to talk to him, all he said was either "Locked up in a fuckin' wardrobe without any air together with your worst enemy! Can you think of something worse than that?" or "How could I **not** kill him there? It was the perfect fuckin' chance! Damn it all! Why did I have to lose my head? Couldn't I have killed him first and **then **lost my fuckin' head? Then I could've died in peace!"

Ranting on and on, it's almost the only thing Debi's talking about nowadays... It's pretty boring actually hee... And a bit worrying...

Also I'm getting kinda scared that the Earl will show up and kill us all... He didn't take the destruction of his living room so kindly, hee... If this continues, I fear that we'll all end up disemboweled (Road helped with the spelling here too) but I don't want to die yet hee!

Anyway me and Road have come up with a couple of great plans now! If we live long enough to put them into motion, I'm sure that everything will work out perfectly!  
>The first plan is already on the move – to make them talk about their feelings, hee! But it hasn't worked so well yet, hee... When I ask Debi, he just repeats "I hate him!" with different variations, like "I want to chop off his head!" or something like that, hee. Did I mention that Debi can be really scary?<br>And Tyki just begins talking about other stuff when I ask him...

So anyhow we're gonna start the second plan soon! What we're gonna do? I'm not telling!  
>Okay, I might tell a little bit – it involved Debi being saved very heroically by a certain someone! Not saying anymore!<p>

Bai-bai for now, hee!

**A/N**

**Waah, such a short chapter :O And it took such a long time to upload... Oh well, I hope I at least got you interested in Deros plans :P  
><strong>**I'll be uploading the next chapter in a couple of days, I guess. If I'll get the time... There is so many exams now!  
>But I'll be back, sooner or later... I promise :)<br>Please review if you like, but do not flame... Flames are terrible .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM!**

**A/N Before publishing this, I want to apologize for not writing anything for such a long time... I just couldn't find the energy to do it. I wonder if that's what people call a "writers block"?  
>But anyways, I'm back in action now! So here comes chapter eight of The Diary! Enjoy! :)<strong>

Chapter Eight

_Which contains an attempted save, a boat, and an unexpected happening_

Yo! Road Camelot, at your service~!  
>Not really in your service, it's actually the opposite, but you can always be polite, right?<p>

I'm here to talk about what cute little Dero-chan calls "The fantastical Plan Number Two!" or "The Second Fantastical Plan!" It was me who came up with the name, but Dero's the one who's using it~  
>He probably just uses it cause it sounds catchy... But that's just how innocent – or stupid – he is! And he isn't the only one. Since I have at least half of the whole Noah family on my side, it's gotta mean that half of the Noah family is retarded. It's so fun~! As the leader of all this, I can do anything I want! As long as I don't piss the Earl off, that is. But since he's on my side, there's no trouble at all! He's simply happy that "There is some love in our family! "<br>Really, Earl? Well, if you say so~

But there is still some people with enough brains to realize what's going on. Without any antagonists, it wouldn't be fun!

Lulu Bell, for example, has been giving me murderous glares that almost could rival Debis – but only almost. Tryde has been avoiding us recently, so I think he knows, and I haven't seen Mightora for ages – not that it's something unusual...

Back to the point! Earlier this morning, we put Fpno2 or SFP into motion, which means that we invited Debi, Dero, Tyki, me, Sheryl and the Earl to a trip with our boat! We simply neglected to tell Debi that Tyki was coming too, and when Debi realized that, it was already too late to turn back. So, except for some glares and curses, everything went very smoothly.

The plan was, as you've probably already understood, to make Debi fall into the water and save Tyki to rescue him. Easy as pie~! Or so I thought.

As I said, everything went well until we reached the point where we should (discreetly, so that it'd look like an accident) push Debi into the water. I had just put up my leg to make Debi trip when something unexpected happened. Dero tripped over a rope, and fell into the water instead.

Everything **could've** worked out if Tyki had reacted faster nd saved Dero instead – to make him look better in Debis eyes – but he didn't know anything about out plan and had no idea what was waiting. So since things were as they were, Debi died into the water faster that you could say "pie". And way faster than Tyki, who barely reacted before the chance had passed.

Anyway, so Debi swam to Dero (who, funnily enough, sounded a bit like an elephant) and clumsily dragged him back to the boat. Tyki **could've** helped them up there, I saw that he was planning on dong it, but then the Earls ass literally got in his way so poor Tyki lost his chance there too.

So, everything ended in disaster. But I was able to amuse myself, and since that's the important part, everything went pretty well!

Happy end (for me)! See you later, alligator!

**A/N**

**Poor Tyki, nothing ever goes his way. Anyway, I hope you liked it! And please don't flame, I mean no harm! :P  
>I'll see you next time :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I still don't own anything!**

Chapter 9

_Which tells of a totally new side of Debi, a mistake, and a lot of tripping._

Hello. This is Tryde speaking. I will now tell you about the consequences to the boat-trip Road and the others did this morning.

First of all, both of the twins caught a cold, so Dero went straight to bed while Debi stayed in the kitchen, cause it's the warmest room of the whole Arc. He was so incredibly grumpy, it was pure luck Tyki stayed upstairs. Or else it definitely would've been another murder attempt.  
>Anyhow, Sheryl offered to go get some medicine, and came back with a rather large bottle with unidentified content.<br>Now this part is a bit hard to put into words, so I'll write it as a story instead, starting here:

As Sheryl came back into the kitchen and gave Debi a slight brown-ish bottle, Debi gave him a look full of suspicions.  
>"Are you sure this will help?" he asked, bit off the cap and took a whiff on the content. He frowned.<br>"Of course! I'm sure it'll help", Sheryl said cheerily.  
>"If you say so", Debi said and took a deep gulp. He coughed, winced, and grimaced all at once.<br>"That tasted terrible!"  
>"Working medicines always do", Sheryl said with a smile. Debi frowned at him, and then downed the whole bottle. He hiccuped.<br>Everything was quiet for a while, as Debi processed the information. He seemed to be reseted, face blank, eyes staring without really looking at anything. Then he hiccuped again. And giggled.

We all stared at him. Wasn't it Deros job to giggle?  
>Debis face cracked up into a a smile, and said "There are *hic* two Sherylsh! What a nightmare!"<br>I gave a snort of laughter, and caught Debis attention.  
>"You're a kind guy, Tryde... You're the *hic*only one who undershtansh me..."<br>He then tried to walk across the room, but his foot got stuck in a chair, which shot across the room. He started to giggle hysterically. "Wee-op! Did you shee that?"

He tripped over the edge of the mat, made a clumsy somersault, and found himself staring up at Road.  
>"Road, you've finally shtarted to grow! I've *hic* never sheen you thish tall before..."<br>"You're drunk, you idiot. Dad, what did you just give him?"  
>Sheryl examined the bottle.<br>"Umm, oops... Wrong bottle..."  
>"Drunk?" Said Debi, a little slow on the uptake. "I'll show you - tell you - whatever! I am very fuckin' shtober indeed!"<br>And then he started giggling again.  
>"Ya hear that? Shtober? I've exami... Experi... I've created a new word!"<br>Tyki chose that moment to come down the stairs.

"What's all this ruckus about?" He asked, staring at the giggling Debi.  
>"Well", Road said, "Dad gave Debi alcohol."<br>Tyki frowned at his brother.  
>"You do realise that he's underage, don't you?"<br>"Hey, I didn't mean to give it to him! It was an accident!"

Debi had finally managed to get up from the floor. He giggled and wobbled up to the newcomer. Then he put his arms around Tykis middle in a somewhat clumsy hug - perhaps to keep his balance, or because he thought it was fun.  
>Looking up at him through his bangs, Debi said "Tyki, have you sheen Road? She'sh become thish big!" He released his grip and held out both arms horizontally, implying that Road had gotten very fat. Debi frowned. "Damn, shorry, I meant thish big!" he said, holding both of his arms above his head.<p>

Tyki glanced at Road, raised an eyebrow, and then said "You're drunk, Debi. You should go to bed."  
>"Naaaw, you're all sho fuckin' boring! Tryde'sh the only fun guy around *hic* here..."<br>Then he noticed Tykis cigarette. Hugging the taller man again, he said:  
>"Tyki, can I borrow that cancher shtick of yoursh? I need a *hic* weapon to protect myshelf against Sherylsh wrath!"<br>"Naah, sorry Debi, but I won't let you start smoking too. It's a hell. Now go to your room and sleep it off, will you?"  
>"Oka~y!" cried Debi, and walked straight into the wall. "Ehe, didn't shee that one coming!"<br>Tyki dragged him up from the floor and shooed Debi in front of him towards the stairs. Debi spotted the stairs - all except the bottom step. He fell headlong over it.  
>"Debi, you have to take it easy!" Tyki exclaimed, trying to drag him up again.<br>"It wash... Invinchible! I mean invishible!"  
>Seeing as pulling didn't work, Tyki simply scooped Debi into his arms and lifted him up the stairs. It could've been romantic if Debi hadn't been flapping his arms like some weird kind of bird.<br>"Whee~!" Debi squeaked. "I'm flyin'!"  
>"Yeah", Tyki agreed. "Will the little bird fly to his twin now?"<br>"Yesh! I *hic* will!"  
>And then the pair disappeared up the stairs.<p>

I have only one comment on this... Display of madness... And that's that I don't envy Debi. What a hangover he'll have when he wakes up.

**A/N**

**I have no idea what made me write this. Don't ask. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! R & R please :)**


End file.
